


Sailor Moon

by The_Gamer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: When Serena became Sailor Moon she saw it as a chance to improve and takes it.No more crybaby Sailor Moon.This Sailor Moon is going to kick ass.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sailor Moon

Serena stared at the screen in front of her in shock. 

**For Continous Study, +1 WIS.**

"Luna, what's this mean?" Serena demanded after grabbing her talking car and holding her in front of the screen. 

"It means you've gotten smarter, Serena." Luna said with a chuckle. 

Luna explained the stats to Serena. Serena frowned hard thinking as best as she could. 

"Doing Maths help my WIS go up?" Serena muttered. "What do I do to get my INT up, I wonder?" she shook her head. "No, getting distracted I have to focus I have a Maths test coming up." 

With that, she began studying harder trying to work out the problems on a piece of scrap paper. 

**Maths-5**

Serena was not pleased. She was never going to get a good score on her Maths test at this rate. She frowned hard as she worked. 

"That's wrong." Serena jumped and turned to see her younger brother Sammy standing beside her with their parents. "See, do it like this." He turned a page in her notebook and did the problem. He walked her through all of it and explained it a lot better than her teacher had. Serena was soon nodding. She couldn't believe that her brother was better at Math than she was. "And that's how you solve that." 

"Thanks, Sammy." Serena said sincerely and hugged him. "I'm really trying to study for this darn test. I want to do better than the 10% I got last time." 

"Well, this seems like a review and I know most of it why don't you let me help you?" Sammy offered. 

"Oh, I couldn't be happier!" Ikuko, their mother, said clapping her hands together. "Come to the table and I'll let you both have a soda before bed." 

Soda this late at night was a big no-no. They weren't allowed Soda after six o'clock at night and they always had to brush their teeth after drinking one. 

By the time Serena went to bed that night she'd gained another 3 WIS.

She fell onto her bed. 

"Stats WIS." Serena moaned and her screen popped up. 

**WIS: 9**

"You'll gain stats faster quickly at first but it will get harder the higher they get." Luna informed. "We'll study hard and I'll help you." 

Serena fell asleep. She was woken at midnight by Luna. 

"We have to go!" Luna said, "There is trouble!" 

Serena dressed quickly and climbed out of her window. She climbed along the branch of the tree and then down the tree she was soon running. 

"Transform." Luna hissed. 

"You said Sailor Moon has different stats than me!" Serena cried, "I want to train me!" 

"You run to school every morning that's part of training." Luna informed. 

Serena nodded and shot her hand into the air. 

_"Moon Prism Power!"_

Her nails sparkled and became pink, glowing colors surrounded her, she spun around several times, and translucent pink ribbons wrapped around her body, forming her white chest-armored leotard with a blue sailor collar, that has three white stripes on it, leotard, white gloves with three red arm fittings that reach just below her elbows, white shoulder pads, a blue skirt with a puffy white belt sat above it, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back, and red short heeled knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top that has golden crescent moons, earrings consisting of grey studs with golden stars and golden crescent moons beneath, a red choker with a golden crescent moon on it and a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it, her broach was on the red bow on her chest. Her blue skirt appeared, and she spun again as her tiara gem appeared on her forehead, finally, her tiara and odango bun covers appeared. She ended in her final pose. 

"Focus your energy into your bun coverings." Luna informed. 

Serena did her best to do this. 

**Supersonic Hearing-1**

"I can hear yelling." Moon sped up running as fast as she could. She was always good at running. It was the only thing she was good at. "That's Molly's mother's jewelry shop!" Sailor Moon cried. She burst inside. "Stop right there!" she bellowed. 

"Who are you?" The monster demanded throwing a drained girl across the room. 

"I am the Pretty Guardian who Fights for Love and for Justice. I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Good job." Luna hissed. She couldn't believe the crybaby that she had met earlier that day was actually acting so brave. "You have an attack card in your inventory. Feed your energy into it to learn it."

Moon dodged an attack and grabbed the card. She fed it her energy. 

**Do you want to learn Supersonic Cry?**

Serena was not pleased she put it back into her Inventory. 

"Moon, learn the power!" Luna scolded as she watched Moon deliver a good kick to the Monster. 

"NO!" Moon hissed as she was thrown back. She landed and skidded back. "I won't be a crybaby anymore!" 

Luna was shocked. 

"There should be a finishing move or another card in there as well." Luna finally said. 

Moon had three cards. 

**Do you want to learn Moon Tiara?**

Moon chose yes as she fended off several drained people who were now acting like zombies. 

**Martial Arts-1**

**You've learned Moon Tiara.**

**Activation Phrase: Moon Tiara Magic!**

**Finishing Move.**

She grabbed a different card. 

**Do you want to learn Star Shower?**

Moon pressed yes. 

**You've learned Star Shower**

**Activation Phrase: Star Shower!**

"You should know how to pull off each move now!" Luna called. 

Moon landed on one of the displays. She crossed her wrists above her head. 

_"Star!"_ She cried. She brought her left leg up to bend at the knee. She spun and golden energy gathered. Two spins and she brought her hands down to in front of her chest. Two more spins she stopped her feet shoulder with the par. She shot her hands out in front of her, her hands facing each other. _"Shower!"_

Stars shot out of her hands and hit the monster. The monster screamed out in pain. 

Moon was panting she didn't hesitate though. She grabbed her tiara. 

_"Moon!"_ Her red gem glowed she pulled it off of her head and brought it back like she was readying to throw a discus. It became a glowing golden discus. _"Tiara!"_ she spun around and threw the discus. _"Magic!"_ The Discus shot through the monster turning it to Moon Dust. "You've been dusted." Sailor Moon said, showing a V for Victory.

"Good job, Sailor Moon now gather the loot and let's go you're about to turn back." 

Moon did as she was told. She was two blocks away when she became Serena again. 

"I'm so tired now." Serena said as she climbed in her window and on to the bed. "That's exhausting work." 

"Put your broach in the windowsill. So that it can charge with moonlight." 

"K" Serena yawned and laid down. She was soon fast asleep. 

"You did very well tonight, Serena." Luna said as she curled up on the pillow next to Serena.

* * *

Serena was up at six o'clock and not very pleased with it. She was soon sitting at the dining room table with a frown on her face as she worked on a workbook. 

"Did you forget some of your homework?" Kenji asked as the rest of the family joined her at seven. 

"No, I'm working on extra English practice." Serena informed. "I forgot that the teacher gave me some and I can get extra credit which I really need. Any good High School will have a section or two in English. Melvin said so." she nodded. "Okay, so like this...." 

Sammy looked over his sister's arm to see what she was doing. Kenji did as well. 

"No, honey," Kenji chuckled. "Not bad you almost had it. See?" He showed her what she had done wrong. 

"Wow, I was close." Serena said with a brilliant smile. "Good, okay now to try saying it in English." She took a deep breath. " _I like the kitty._ " 

"Very good, Serena." Kenji praised. 

**For constant studying, +1 INT**

Serena wanted to cheer but didn't dare. So this was how she made herself smarter. She ate her breakfast then realized what time it was. She was up with her bag packed quickly and was running out of the door. Luna ran after her not that any of the family noticed. 

" _I like the kitty. The kitty likes me. I feed the kitty. The kitty eats food._ " She kept repeating very simple English sentences the entire way to school. 

Luna could not have been more proud of her. 

**English-4**

Serena was actually early for once and she was sure that she'd shocked her whole class. They were even more shocked when she handed in her homework. 

"You did your homework?!" Miss. Haruna demanded. 

"Yes, I did it myself!" Serena defended. "You can ask my parents and my little brother. I spent hours on it last night. I think you'll notice a bit of an improvement even if it's not much yet. I've been studying really hard lately!"

* * *

Serena hated Maths she really did but here she was doing her best trying to learn what they were being taught today. She finally had to ask a question because she couldn't understand part of it. The class looked at her like she was an alien. The teacher quickly recovered and answered her question. 

Serena hated English but the teacher had been thrilled when she handed in her extra credit and showed that she was practicing her English by doing the exercises from memory and only messing up a time or two. She got applause when she finished. Serena blushed and swelled happily. 

If it wasn't for the exp she gained for handing in her homework she'd be screaming right now. Why had she asked for extra credit?! Oh, right because she needed it. She went to the Crown with Luna sitting on her backpack. She ordered a chocolate shake and took a seat. 

"Translate these English sentences into Japanese and back again." Serena read the instructions. "Oh, this is going to be hard." 

She was soon biting her lip as she got to work. 

"Keep repeating it over and over again until you get it right." Luna hissed. 

Serena nodded absently and sipped her drink. 

"You used to come here to play games now you come here to study, meatball head?" Darien asked. "This is close but this and this is off a bit. " 

Serena huffed blowing her bangs a bit. She would get this yet. She erased and started again.


End file.
